Prom Night
by xxTheRainWillFallxx
Summary: Just when Gabriella was finally starting to get over what happened to her 3 years ago, the person who made her life a nightmare comes back. Will she be able to enjoy her senior prom in peace or will this happy night end in terror? TxG
1. Chapter 1

Prom Night

Chapter 1

"Ahh!" Gabriella Montez woke up screaming in the middle of the night. She was sweaty and breathing heavily, but this wasn't the first time she'd woken up like this. This was just one of many.

"Baby, baby," Troy Bolton said, sitting up beside his girlfriend and rubbing his eyes groggily. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Gabriella buried her face into his bare chest, sobbing. "It happened again."

Troy sighed, cradling her head to him. "Hey, shhh! It's going to be ok."

"No it won't Troy," she snapped, pulling away from him, which startled him. "If it's supposed to be ok then why do I keep having these nightmares?"

"I don't know," he replied softly, stroking her hair. "But I promise you nothing is going to happen. Everything is all in the past now."

She nodded as he wiped her tears and she leaned against his chest again as he lay them both back down. She knew it would never go away. She would relive the past over and over again for the rest of her life. It was something she had tried to get over plenty of times before but no matter how hard she tried it keep coming back.

--

Later in the day, when Gabriella had finally decided she couldn't sleep anymore due to her nightmares, she slipped out of her bed, leaving a sleeping Troy and headed to her bathroom to take as shower.

After the long hot shower to calm her nerves, Gabriella slipped on her Maui Dot bikini, her dark wash Bermuda shorts and a black tee that had glamorous written across the front that matched the black nail polish on her hands and feet. She put her bangles on her wrist and her hoop earrings in her ears and then clipped her Tina Tang necklace on. Before she could get both of her Kath Pyramid Stud Gladiator sandals on, she heard ruffling from behind her on the bed.**(outfit in profile, you know the drill ppl lol)**

Seconds later two arms wrapped around her waist in a tight hug. "Why didn't you wake me?" Troy's husky voice asked her.

"You looked peaceful, I didn't want to," she replied as he kissed her neck.

"Hmm, are you feeling better?"

She sighed, looking at him in the mirror. "Not exactly."

Suddenly, he sighed, turning her around in his arms so that they were faced to face. "Look at me, Bella."

She looked up to meet his eyes and she saw the sincerity blazing in them. "Nothing is going to happen to you as long as I'm around, got it? He's never going to get you. I'll be right here for you, he won't be able to lay a finger on you."

Gabriella closed her eyes as she rested her head on Troy's chest and he kissed her forehead.

"You trust me don't you?"

Gabriella nodded. "With my life."

"Then trust me on this," he said. "I'll always protect you, no matter what."

Gabriella kissed his jaw softly. "I love you."

"I love you too baby, now I'm going to get a shower and I'll meet you downstairs."

She nodded once again and they kissed briefly before she left him alone in her room. Being that Troy was allowed to sleep over often, he kept clothes at her house and she kept a drawer at his, so basically they swapped one drawer with each other.

When she walked into the kitchen, her mother was standing at the stove, making pancakes. When she saw her daughter enter the kitchen, she immediately walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Morning Mom," she said softly, hugging back.

Mrs. Montez brushed her daughters' hair back and looked at the young girls face. "Your father and I heard you scream last night, but we figured since Troy was with you we wouldn't bother you two, but are you ok?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'm fine, Mom."

"Those nightmares aren't coming back again are they?"

"Mom, I'm fine, don't worry."

"I know sweetie, I'm just making sure. Have you been taking you panic medication like you're supposed to?"

"Yes, Mom," Gabriella groaned as her father walked into the room.

"Gabi Bear, your mother is just trying to make sure your ok and so I am," Mr. Montez said, walking over to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

"I know, Papa, but I'm fine."

"And when you don't feel ok you'll let us know correct?"

"Of course," she nodded.

"Good," he said, grabbing a cup of coffee and his briefcase. "Unfortunately I have to work, but I will see you two tonight for dinner."

As he left, Gabriella seated herself at the table.

Her mother grabbed two cups of coffee and sat one down in front of Gabriella and one for herself.

"So, prom night is tomorrow night," Mrs. Montez said, getting excited.

Gabriella smiled at her mother's enthusiasm.

"Well with that gorgeous blue dress of yours, im sure you'll be the prettiest one there."

"I think so too," Troy said, coming into the kitchen with a pair of board shorts a t-shirt and his vans on.

He sat down next to Gabriella and Mrs. Montez smiled at them. "Coffee Troy?"

"Uh no thank you Mrs. Montez."

"Well do you two plan on going to the pool or beach today?"

Troy looked to Gabriella who seemed like she was in her own world. "Probably," he answered. "But we'll let you know when we decide to leave the house."

Mrs. Montez smiled, squeezing his shoulder as she stood up. "Well I'll just leave you two alone."

As she left, Troy turned to Gabriella. "Hey, you ok?"

Gabriella lifted her head to look her boyfriend in the eyes. "Yea, yea I'm fine."

"Want to go to the beach?"

Gabriella smiled at him. "Only if you take your shirt off for me," She said, trying to lighten the mood

"You," Troy replied, kissing her sensually. "Are lucky I love you."

They notified Gabriella's Mom of their actions before heading off to the nearby beach to hang with their friends.

--

"You bitch," Sharpay Evans, one of Gabriella's best friends said to her when they arrived at the beach and Gabriella removed her top. "You went bikini shopping without us, how rude."

Taylor looked over from where she was sitting on her towel applying suntan lotion and wagged her finger at Gabriella. "Shame on you Ms. Montez."

Gabriella giggled before turning to Troy, who took off his shirt and handed it to her. "That good enough for you love?"

Gabriella placed her hands on his chest, leaning up to kiss him. "Perfect."

"Well, I'm not going to be the only one half naked," Troy said, kicking off his shoes and then unbuttoning Gabriella's pants and sliding them off her legs and she stepped out of them.

He then picked her up, carrying her bridal style over to the water. "Troy Bolton! You better not be getting ready to do what I think you're about to do!"

Troy smiled devilishly. "Depends on what you think I'm about to do," he replied right before dropping her into the water.

She came up seconds later, splashing him and trying her hardest to push him under, but he was too strong for her. She hopped on his back and he gave her a piggy back ride down the beach as they friends laughed and joined in on the fund activities.

Little did they know, in the distance, someone was watching them. This someone in particular couldn't keep his eyes off Gabriella. He practically drooled at the young girl in her bikini and wanted to kill Troy everytime he watched him touch or kiss her.

This man, in particular, wasn't just any normal guy on the beach. He was supposed to be in jail, but he had managed to break out the night before and travel through 7 states to find his love and the girl of his dreams.

Gabriella Montez. He wanted her. And not just any other want like a guy who saw her on the street would think about just meeting her or the way Troy wanted her. No, this guy wanted her all to himself, but not for the reasons most people would.

She broke his heart 3 years ago when she rejected him for Troy and now it was his turn to get revenge. Real revenge. He wasn't going to attack her like he did 3 years ago. He wasn't going to rape her like he did when she said no repeatedly and said she wasn't interested. This time he would eliminate Troy and her friends and family out of her life and leave just her all to himself. She was finally going to be his.

**A/N: ok so itz based off the movie(the 2008 remake with Brittney Snow) but itz going to be somewhat different i hope u liked it REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Prom Night

Chapter 2

The night was finally here. Prom Night. The night Gabriella had been looking forward to since senior year, along with the rest of her graduating class.

Gabriella stood in front of her bedroom mirror biting her lip. As she stared at her reflection, all she could think was she looked like a pool, a walking pool. But she didn't have to admit to herself that she looked like a pretty good looking walking pool.

She had on a baby blue dress that went down to the floor and matching baby blue hells. Technically everything she had on was blue. Her eye shadow, her jewelry, her nail polish, the background on her watch, her clutch and even her lip-gloss had a slight blue tint to it. The only think not blue was her hair, complexion and the silver pins in her hair, holding it up. **(All of this described here in profile)**

Why she was wearing a watch, she didn't know, but it finished off the look. She stood staring in the mirror for a few more minutes before she heard a light knock on the door. She turned to see her mother standing there, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame, grinning in her direction. When Gabriella looked over at her, she stood straight and walked over to her daughter, standing behind her in the mirror and gently putting her hands on Gabriella's shoulders.

She ran her hand along the back of Gabriella's hair and then down her back, eventually rubbing her arms across her biceps. "You look amazing."

Gabriella stared back at her mother in the mirror, seeing the glint of tears, but not sure if it was just the lighting or the angle causing it. She turned to see that her mother was, in fact, starting to cry. "Mom.."

"I'm sorry, honey I just..my little girl is going to her senior prom."

"Mom, don't cry. It's not like im leaving you and never coming back. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I know," Mrs. Montez wiped her tears on her shirt sleeves. "Just be careful and have fun."

"I promise," Gabriella said, kissing her mother before heading toward the stairs. She descending down slowly, seeing as how she wasn't going to run down the stairs in her 3 inch heels and fall flat on her face, ruining her dress and possibly her night. But she wasn't going to think that way.

She saw her dad and Troy standing at the front door and it looked like her dad was giving Troy a stern talking to. Probably about tonight, even though she knew very well nothing would happen unless she was the one initiating it. And she knew Troy wouldn't pressure her into anything.

She watched Troy's crystal blue eyes glance away from her father and towards the stairs for a second and then he did a double take as his eyes stayed glued on her, even while her father was still talking to him.

"Troy, are you listening to me?" she heard her father ask as she smiled at Troy's love struck face and laughed.

At hearing his daughters laugh, Mr. Montez turned to see the young Latina as she had just reached the bottom of the stairs. His eyes opened wide as he stared at his daughter. "Gabriella.."

"You look incredible," Troy finished.

The girl smiled as she took Troy's hand, stepping closer to him as he took the flower in his hand out of the plastic carton and onto her wrist. "For you my lady," he said, finishing it off with bending down and kissing her hand.

She giggled. "What a true gentleman."

Troy fixed his jacket, earning another laugh from Gabriella. "What can I say?"

She shook her head as her mother stepped up. "You two have tons of fun ok."

"But not too much," Her father warned, looking at Troy.

Mrs. Montez rolled her eyes and patted her husband's arm. "Ignore him. You have fun and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait tomorrow?"

Mrs. Montez turned to glare at her husband. "Yes tomorrow. They're spending the night at the hotel where prom is being held."

Mr. Montez' eyes widened. "Since when?"

"I gave them permission honey, let it go. They're smart kids, leave them alone."

"Troy," Gabriella's father said, looking at him sternly. "My daughter better come back here in one piece."

"Daddy!"

"I promise, Mr. Montez." Troy said, trying to hide his fear of her father right now. "I love your daughter, her safety is my priority you know that."

"Better be," he grumbled, turning away from the teenage boy.

Gabriella grabbed his arm, dragging his out the house toward the limo and blowing her mom a kiss as she got in, Troy getting in behind her.

"Gabi," Sharpay's voice screamed out as she got in. "You look hot!"

Troy slid in next to Gabriella. "Yes she does," he smirked and Gabriella hit his chest lightly with her bag.

"Sharpay you look so..pink!"

The girls laughed. "When does she not?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella giggled. "You look amazing too Tay."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Blue," Taylor rhymed.

"Chad, very snazzy."

Chad grinned. "Thank you."

"And Zeke, awesome."

Zeke smiled at the girl, nodding a thank you.

"Gabs, did you realize when you bought your dress that they match Troy's eyes?" Sharpay asked, suddenly after becoming quiet for a few minutes.

Gabriella turned to Troy who was looking back at her. "Yea, I knew," she smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her. As the kiss deepened, their friends cleared their throats and Gabriella pulled away, still staring deeply at Troy.

He wordlessly rested his head against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know you really look amazing. My dream girl and I can bet you my eyes will only be on you tonight," he whispered. "And forever."

Gabriella closed her eyes and Troy kissed her mouth and then moved down to her jaw, then her chin and then her neck. "Such a charmer," she replied softly.

"You got it baby," he grinned, hugging her close.

Taylor smiled, her head rested on Chad's shoulder. "You two are too sappy for your own good."

Sharpay snorted, pulling away from where she and Zeke were nuzzling noses. "Oh please, it's sickening."

Gabriella pouted and playfully glared at her. "You should be one to talk."

Sharpay simply stuck her tongue out and Gabriella shook her head, resting her head on Troy's shoulder and looking out the window as the cars and buildings passed by and Troy whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

When she turned to face Troy again, she could clearly see the passionate looking blazing through his blue eyes and she knew what he wanted. She knew he was like this because of the way she looked in her dress and she also knew he wouldn't do anything about it unless she started it or wanted it. It made her wonder if this was the night, but she was pretty sure she wanted Troy just as he wanted her.

"If you keep staring, I'm going to break into a million pieces," she said, snapping him out of his trance.

He smirked. "Well we certainly don't want that."

"What are you thinking?" She asked him quietly.

"About how beautiful you look."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"It's true," he replied back without hesitation.

She smiled at him, kissing him passionately, just as the limo came to a stop in front of the hotel.

"Hey you two stop that," Chad yelled from across the limo. "We're here finally."

"Yea," Zeke agreed. "Now we can stop watching you to suck face."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha very funny," he said, getting out of the limo and helping Gabriella out.

They stood in front of the hotel and Gabriella held Troy's hand tightly. "You ready for this Wildcat?"

Troy smiled, bringing their hands up and kissing her sweetly. "As long as I'm going in there with you as my date, I'm fine."

Gabriella giggled. "Fine then," she turned so she was walking backwards, her hand still in Troy's. "Let's go Troy-boy."

Troy smirked and followed Gabriella into the lobby to get ready to enjoy the night of their lives.

--

Gabriella's POV

After checking in with Principal Matsui at the door, Troy led me to the front desk where he was going to check in for our room. I learned that Chad and Zeke had each booked a room too for Taylor and Sharpay, so at least I knew we weren't the only ones staying overnight.

"I have a reservation," Troy said to the guy behind the counter. "It's under Bolton." He said as I swung our intertwined hands between our bodies. As the guy went to check the computer and get 2 keys, Troy smiled down at me. "Is there a reason why you're doing this?"

I didn't have to follow his glance down to our arms, I already knew what he meant. "Because I can," I said, continuing my swinging.

He shook his head. "And if you break my arm off?"

"There's always your other arm," I replied cheekily, and his finger poked my nose, making me giggle.

"Right, Mr. Bolton. Here are your keys. You're room number 416."

"Thank you," Troy thanked the guy and led me into the ball room. He stuck one key in his jacket pocket and handed the other to me, which I slipped into my bag.

We met up with our friends at a table and before I sat I leaned over to Troy. "I think I'm going to go up to the room for a minute ok?"

"Ok, you want me to come?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'll be fine and I'll be right back."

I started to walk away, but Troy's hand pulled my arm, dragging me back to him. When I turned to him, I was pressed so close against his chest. "Where's my kiss?" He asked, huskily.

I giggled, pulling away from him, but he only pulled me back. "I'll give you one later, " I whined, wanting to get out of his grip.

He shook his head. "Not going to work. I want one now."

I rolled my eyes, leaning up on my tip toes, even though I was wearing heels to give him a kiss and then he let me go. I made my way to the elevator to head up to our room, not even aware of what surprises would await me tonight. Not anything running through my mind about how this night could be ruined and the thought of someone following me was definitely so far away right now, making me completely oblivious to what would happen.

I stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the 4th floor. As the doors started to close, I noticed a guy walking towards the elevator and I quickly pressed the hold button. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you," I apologized to the man in the hat.

He got in the elevator silently and I made a faced at his silence. He could have at least said thank you.

"Um what floor?" I asked, trying to be kind, but he ignored me and looked at the lit up number 4. I stood in silence until the elevator stopped on 4 and I moved to get out, just as the guy did and I bumped into him, knocking my purse down to the floor.

"Sorry," I apologized, bending down to pick up my stuff that had fallen out as he just kept on walking and disappeared down the hall.

I scoffed and shook my head. "Rude."

I tried to brush off my encounter with this guy as I walked into Troy's and my room. I looked around at the beautiful setting and thought how perfect it would be for what I had in plan for Troy tonight. I found the safe in the closet and set it, putting my bag inside and then checking myself in the mirror before heading downstairs to finish enjoying the party, by now, completely forgetting about the incident on the elevator and only wanting to get back to my wonderful boyfriend downstairs.

**A/N: it wasn't that good but i guess u cud say i tried itz 1:45am nd im kinda tired kinda not so now im going 2 decide to type another chapter or watch tv or sleep ttyl fanficers(if that makes any sense at all..dont ask im not rlly too good in the morning hours) nd dont 4get my favorite thing REVIEWS!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	3. Chapter 3

Prom Night

Chapter 3

Throw It In The Bag by Fabolous featuring The-Dream blasted through the speakers in the hotel ball room as the throng of East High School students inhabited the dance floor. Gabriella was dancing with Sharpay. Taylor was sitting the table, drinking punch. Chad and Troy were mingling by the back wall. The basketball team basically situated themselves back there whenever they weren't on the dance floor and that was where they stayed.

As the song came to an end Gabriella and Sharpay laughed, clapping along with the rest of the student body as the DJ switched the sound lower.

"Okay, East High!" He shouted out, trying to get the crowd hype. "I'm having fun, are you guys having fun?"

A bunch of loud shouts were heard and the DJ laughed. "I'll take that as a yes, well this time I'm going to slow it down, so guys get off the wall," he said directing his comment to the basketball players in the back, earning a laugh from the crowd. "and get a girl and get out on this dance floor."

Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me starting playing and people started coupling off.** (they played this song at my graduation and we sang it to our parents it was truly so emotional and honestly since then I've loved it)**

Troy came up behind Gabriella, picking her up and twirling her as she giggled. "Can I have this dance?"

Gabriella smiled, nodding and taking his hand as he pulled her closer.

"I love you," he whispered in her hair as she smiled and buried her face in his neck. "And I intend to make this the best night ever for you."

"It already is," she mumbled into his neck. "I'm having fun Troy."

Troy lips found their way down to Gabriella ear, slowly kissing behind it and making a trail to her neck, where he started sucking.

Gabriella's hands roamed up Troy's back to play with the hairs on his neck, but as she felt herself getting turned on, her hands gently pushed his chest back. "Not here."

Troy smiled and kissed her lips. "Is that and open invitation to go upstairs?"

The young girl laughed and pulled his arm, leading him back to the table as the song ended.

Chad and Taylor were sitting and talking when they got to the table and Taylor looked up when Troy pulled out Gabriella's seat for her. "Well, if it isn't the happy couple," she said smiling at the two.

Chad scoffed. "Yea the happy couple practically sucking each other's faces off on the dance floor," he said, earning a loud smack on the head from Taylor.

"Ignore him, he's mad because he's not getting any tonight," Taylor apologized, which caused Gabriella to giggle.

"Fuck mother nature," Chad mumbled.

Troy laughed. "Dude, your screwed. Looks like someone will be having a masturbation celebration tonight."

Gabriella slapped him on the arm, trying to control her giggles as Chad glared at them. "Oh so you two think this is funny?" He got up and groaned. "I'm dying here man. At least show some support."

Troy shrugged. "I can't help you with that issue man, but I don't really think anyone dies of sexual frustration."

Chad shook his head walking away.

Gabriella looked at Taylor who rolled her eyes. "Tay, you've got to stop teasing him. He loves you to death."

Taylor smirked. "That is exactly why I tease him so much. I want him to prove he really truly wants me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see if I can cure his sexual frustrations."

Troy's face scrunched up and Gabriella looked his way, laughing at his reaction. "That was waaaaay too much information for one night."

"You won't be saying that when you get some," Gabriella teased.

"Which will be when?" Troy asked and Gabriella gasped, slapping his arm.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," he laughed. "I love you whether we have sex or not it's cool."

Gabriella leant her head on his shoulder as they enjoyed each other's company before the lights in the ballroom started to flicker.

Troy looked up from his punch to the ceiling as Gabriella looked around at the worried student body. The lights continued to flicker as the DJ came back to his table. He picked up the mike, but as he got ready to speak into it, feedback rang loudly through the speakers.

"Ok East High students, don't worry," he yelled out, projecting his voice. "Just a technical glitch, but I'll talk to the hotel manager and have things running again in a few minutes. Until then I'll just pause the music, but I'll resume soon enough."

They watched him walk away and the crowd of seniors mingled around chatting it up.

Gabriella looked at Troy as if wondering about an excuse for the sudden problems.

He shrugged. "False wiring," he said and she smiled at him.

Suddenly Chad came up. "Hey guys, Where did Tay go?"

Troy's eyes narrowed. "She said she was going to find you to help with your…issue."

"What?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You didn't see her?"

Chad shook his head. "Not since I left the table."

"That's weird," Gabriella thought out loud. "If Taylor was going somewhere, she would always let someone know where she was at in case something happened to her."

Chad nodded. "I know."

Gabriella eyes opened wide when a thought crossed her mind. "Oh! Now that I think about it, she said something earlier about buying some tampons to put in the room. Maybe she went up to change one."

Chad nodded again. "Yea, thanks Gabs." He turned and headed up to their room as Troy and Gabriella became engrossed in conversation again.

--

He stood in his room in front of the young girl who he had tied to the bed as she struggled to get out of the hold he had her in.

"Who are you and what do you want with me," Taylor's stressed voiced called out to the man standing in the shadows of the hotel room with his hat still covering his face.

He continued to do what he has previously been doing as Taylor grew frustrated. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

She watched as he cleaned something with a small cloth and as he released it, she caught a glimpse of something sharp and metal in the glow of the light coming from the bathroom. "W..'s th..a..aat," she asked shakily, already knowing what he was holding in his hands.

The man stepped out of the shadows and lifted his head to look Taylor in the eyes and she gasped. "Oh My God! It's you!"

He smiled. "Taylor McKessie, my haven't you grown into a beautiful, smart girl over the past 3 years," he said, moving closer to the bed and sitting on it as Taylor moved away from him.

She struggled harder with her binds. "You're supposed to be in jail!"

"Well supposed to be is the key phrase isn't it Miss McKessie? And I thought you were smarter than that."

Taylor felt herself shaking. "You better not be trying to hurt Gabriella. She doesn't want you. She's perfectly happy with Troy."

He glared at the girl. "That's why I'm here. Mr. Bolton doesn't deserve her and I'm here to take her off his hands."

"You're not going to succeed," Taylor said to him, pretty confident.

He laughed and covered the knife, sliding it into the side of his boot. "And who's going to stop me? You?"

He shut off the lights and closed the room door as he went back downstairs so cause some more damage to the senior prom until he caught exactly what he wanted.

**A/N: not much but it's something. i kno i havent updated in a while so i figured you guys deserved this much btw check out my profile for that little weekly update thingy i'm kinda having trouble with one of my stories and i could use some advice(Hearts on the Dance Floor)..well in that case u dont need to go to my profile cuz i just told u but w/e go look anyway :D review!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	4. Chapter 4

Prom Night

Chapter 4

Gabriella leant her body into Troy's as they sat in the semi-darkness. "Baby, when are the lights going to stop flickering? This is starting to get creepy."

She left Troy's shrug. "No idea, but they better get it working soon."

"You gonna beat them up if they don't?" She teased him and he laughed.

"Sure, if that's what it takes."

"Oh, my big bad Troy," Gabriella joked, squeezing his biceps.

"I'll be your big bad anything," he said, turning and finding her lips and pressing his own against hers as she rubbed his thigh.

When Gabriella pulled away, Troy groaned. "Must you tease me?" he asked against her lips, wanting more, but she was moving her head.

"Yes, it's fun."

"Fun for you."

"Well, just wait until tonight. Then the teasing will be worth it," she pecked his lips before standing up.

"Where are you going," he asked, curious as to what exactly she meant.

"Bathroom. I'll be back don't worry," she said, walking away and swaying her hips, knowing Troy was watching her and he shook his head, knowing there was much more teasing to come.

Gabriella quickly did her business in the empty bathroom, not wanting to be alone when the lights were flickering like this, because it really gave her the creeps.

As she stood in the mirror, washing her hands, she looked at her flickering reflections in the mirror. When she noticed a shadowing lingering towards the stall.

She turned, but in the flickering lights, it was impossible to tell. Gabriella shook her head, thinking it was all in her imagination and washing the soap off her hands. When she reached for a paper towel, a face flickered behind her, but with the next flicker, the face was gone. She turned again, seeing nothing but the darkness off the stalls under the lights and she sighed.

Maybe they were coming back again. The nightmares, the visions in her head, and know she was seeing things. She didn't know what to think anymore, but she didn't want to go through this all over again. The therapy, her being scared of everything. Just when she was finally getting on with her life, she was getting worked up again.

Gabriella looked in the mirror once again, catching sight of her worried face. "Get a grip, Gabi," she told herself in the mirror, before she threw out the wet paper and excited the bathroom.

When she left, the flickering person stepped out of the shadows of the stall, watching the place where the young girl he was following had just been and where she had left. He was going to get to her before the night was over, that was assured.

--

Chad walked around upstairs looking for his missing girlfriend. "Taylor!" he called out walking down the 5th floor. He had checked their room already and the only thing he had found was her purse on the floor with the keycard on the bed. He knew Taylor would never leave her purse especially if she was leaving her key, which she normally wouldn't do. The fact that the door had been left halfway open, had led him to believe something was wrong.

"Tay! Baby, where are you?" He called down the hallway. He decided to try and see if Gabriella had found her yet, so he took the stairs down one floor and walked down to room 416. Banging on the door he called in. "Tay! Gabriella! You guys in there?"

Being met with silence, he sighed. This was completely unlike Taylor and if anything happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do. He pulled out his cell phone as a last resort, calling Taylor's number. The line was ringing, but he didn't pay any attention to it, hearing Taylor's ringtone for him, blasting down the hallway. He turned, dropping his cell phone and moving to follow the sound.

He stopped in front of room 430, the door half open and the ringtone, playing from inside the room. "Taylor," he called into the room, opening the door wider, only to be met with the darkness of the room.

He heard a muffled sound and jumped, seeing something lying in the shadows on the bed. The lights flickering outside and off in the room, he couldn't make out what or who it was. He found the switch, flicking it up, but the lights didn't come on.

"Baby, are you in here?'

"Chad," a soft voice came and the shadow on the bed moved.

"Taylor, god. Is that you?"

"No!" the figured called out.

"What?" he asked, getting closer to her. "What the hell is going on?"

"Chad no!" Taylor's voice got louder. "Get out."

"Tay, baby…"

"CHAD, WATCH OUT!" she shrieked.

Chad turned around only to be met with a sharp piercing pain in his stomach. The same dark figure that had been standing in the stalls when Gabriella was in the bathroom was now holding a knife into the young bushy head boy's abdomen.

"CHAD!" Taylor screamed from her spot on the bed, pulling at the restraints on her arms, trying to get to her injured boyfriend. "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Blood flowed out of Chad's mouth as the figured, shoved the knife deeper into his stomach and he slowly pulled it out as the young boy fell to his knees, his girlfriend still screaming behind him.

His body fell to the floor, lifeless. His eyes still open and the blood seeping from his mouth to the carpet as the man, pulled out a handkerchief from his pocked, wiping the boy's blood off of it and then turning to the crying girl tied to the bed. "Now you know what happens, so if you don't shut up, you're next."

He dropped the bloody handkerchief onto the dead boys' body and left the room, closing the door behind him as Taylor continued to cry, wishing she could move from her position on the bed to help her boyfriend, but she was helpless, just as he was gone.

--

Just as Gabriella turned the corner leading back into the ballroom, the lights stopped flickering, coming back on fully and the crowd of seniors cheered as the DJ came back to the booth. "Sorry about that folks. Lights are back to normal know and my tables working fine, so let's get this prom back under way!" he shouted, as more students cheered and the song Sexy Ladies by Ray J, came on through the speakers. Crowds of people got up, dancing as Gabriella made her way over to Troy, who was staring intently into his punch glass.

She came up behind him, putting her arms around his shoulder and leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I had no idea punch was so interesting."

He laughed. "It isn't. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" She asked kissing his ear lightly.

"You," he replied, turning his face to meet hers, kissing her lips passionately as she let go of his shoulders and pulled him up and out towards the dance floor.

She started to dance seductively in front of his, swaying her hips in time with the music, until she turned and pushed her butt up against his front and pulled his hands down to her hips, grinding on him and he stared at her beauty.

Gabriella's hands entwined with his that were resting on her and he pressed the side of his head up against her, smelling the sweet smell of her perfume that radiated off her. His lips pressed against her cheek, starting a line, which trailed down to her neck and brushed up on her collarbone. He head was positioned so that he could star directly down into her cleavage.

Gabriella smiled and he kissed at her neck and slowly dropped her butt a few inches below his groin, before bringing it back up to push into it, causing his to groan. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She responded by turning herself around and grinding herself into his leg, before she dropped again, making sure this time she went all the way down and her face was right above his crotch. Her eyes darted up to his, seeing the wide eyed looked he gave her and his arms found hers, pulling her back up to eye level.

"I love you too," she said with a smirk, kissing him before he could say anything. The kiss was extremely passionate for one to share in the middle of a dance floor, but neither cared. Gabriella's hands met when her arms snaked around his neck and Troy's traveled down to her waist, lingering there for a second before he moved south some more, cupping her butt and squeezing both cheeks gently through her dress.

Gabriella moaned into Troy's mouth, which turned into a giggle when she felt his erection prodding her thigh through his dress pants. She knew that his pants had to be extremely tight, with them putting a restraint on his manhood, just when she knew he wanted her most.

She pulled away from the kiss, noticing Troy's eyes had gone a darker blue with desire and she bit her lip before glancing down. Troy blushed, rubbing that spot on the back of his neck like he always did, but Gabriella just smiled and took his hand, leading him to the elevators in the back and once the doors opened and they slid into them alone, her hand slipped into his front pocket, grabbing the room key and them waving it in front of his face, before she stepped back to rest of the opposite wall of the elevator.

Troy stared at her for a second, but when the doors closed, he jumped to the other side of the elevator, capturing Gabriella's lips with his, pressing her against the elevator wall. She smiled into the kiss knowing she had him exactly where she wanted him.

The elevator dinged, letting the couple know they had reached the fourth floor and they stumbled out of the elevator, Gabriella tripping backwards due to Troy's overexcitement, but catching herself before she could fall.

To make it easier, Troy's hands went under Gabriella's dress, sliding it up and then gripping her thighs, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist. He carried her to the door, kissing her neck as she slid the key through the door lock and then he stumbled in the room with her slamming the door closed with his foot and both of them dropping onto the bed, to really start off the night and do it the proper way.

**A/N: ok so yes! it has been a long time since i updated but that's b/c school is not easy. High School has got to be the most busy time of ur life btwn test, hw, getting up at 5am, catching a bus that gets u to school at 630am nd then school doesnt start untill 725am so ur basically walking around doing nothing for practically an hour nd then at night im so tired im in bed by 9 which means im only home for 5 or 6 hours but yea im sooo sooo srry nd i hope u enjoyed this REVIEW plz**

**xoxo Troyellaishottndsexy**


	5. Chapter 5

Prom Night

Chapter 5

Gabriella was lying across the hotel bed pinned underneath Troy as they continued to make out. Her hands had wandered to his jacket and under to his shirt, messing with the collar and slowly moving down to play with the buttons.

His hands were still on the back of her thighs, lingering around the area near her butt. She eventually abandoned the buttons on his shirt and moved to his pants. She could already feel the bulge forming through his pants and she gently caressed the area where his manhood was trying to break free, causing him to groan and buck against her hand.

While kissing him, she let her fingers trail to his belt and she started working on getting the buckle undone and realizing what was soon to happen, Troy's hands pulled away from her ass and caught hers at his belt buckle.

"Hey, are you sure about this?"

Gabriella looked up to meet his sincere blue eyes. Even though they were plainly clouded over with lust, she knew he would stop if she asked him to. She nodded and went to continue on his buckle, but he held on to her with his firm grip.

"Brie, I don't want you to think I'm forcing you because of what I said earlier. I can't wait if you want to. I don't want you to regret this later."

"Troy, I want this, I swear to you. If you're trying to be sensitive because of my rape, I'm okay. I appreciate it but, it's clear that you would never do that to me and I trust you with my everything. I won't regret this, I love you."

Troy looked down at Gabriella, kissing her chin lightly. "I love you too."

Gabriella worked to get Troy's shirt off and once that was off she continued her actions from before on his belt buckle. Troy's hand left from under her dress and he moved them to the back, starting to unzip her dress but he stopped when her hands pulled away from his belt.

"What's wrong?"

Gabriella lay there frozen and stiff as if she were waiting for something.

"Brie?" Troy asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Did you hear that," she whispered.

Troy looked at her sudden scared face. "What was it?"

"It…something was moving."

"Are you sure it wasn't just…"

"Troy," she said. "I heard it again. I think there's someone in here."

He looked at her, gently caressing her arms. "Baby, there's no one in here, but if you want to stop it's not too late."

She shook her head. "That's not fair to you."

Troy looked at her sternly. "It's not about what's fair for me, is this what you want?"

"I...I just I feel uncomfortable. Can't you just check the room really quick?"

He kissed her forehead before getting up, his bare torso just a bit sweaty. "If it'll make you feel better sure."

She watched as Troy walked into the small kitchenette and sitting area, giving her a thumbs up and then going into the bathroom before returning seconds later to sit on the bed with her. "Everything's good sweetie, nobody's in here. You sure you okay?"

She nodded and gently pulled his face to hers, kissing him softly.

There was a hard knock on the door the next moment, causing both Troy and Gabriella to jump.

Gabi fixed her dress and sat on the edge of the bed Indian style as Troy fixed his belt so it wasn't hanging from the loops of his pants and went to answer the door.

"Thank god you two are up here," a frantic Sharpay said, coming into the room as Troy stood by the door holding his hand up.

"Yea, sure come on in Shar," he said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I can't find Tay or Chad anywhere. Did you see them at all after the power out?"

Gabriella glanced at Troy warily. "Chad said Taylor went missing and last we heard he went to look for her."

"How long ago was that? Because Taylor told me she was going to go freshen up 2 hours ago."

Gabriella was alarmed.

Troy looked at the two girls, but shrugged it off. "You heard Taylor. She went looking for him. Maybe she went to look for him in their room and things got…interesting. I'm sure they're find don't worry."

"Troy," Gabriella worried. "Maybe we should go check and see."

"Babe…"

"I tried knocking on their door already," Sharpay said. "There was no answer but the lights were on, you could see it shining under the door.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's shirt and jacket along with her shoes. "We have to go make sure they're alright."

Troy sighed, taking his stuff from her. "If we go there and they're having sex, I'm blaming both of you when I become permanently scarred for life."

The trio left Troy and Gabi's room, heading up to the 7th floor where Taylor and Chad's room was.

Troy knocked on the door and waited as the girls stood behind him.

"See," Sharpay said. "No answer."

"They could be fucking and way too into like moment, like we should be," he said, turning to Gabriella and she slapped his arm. "Quit Troy."

"Well, I don't...what's that?" Sharpay stopped mid-sentence as she noticed something on the floor.

Troy bent over and picked up the keycard lying on the floor. "Looks like a keycard. Could be Chad or Tay's. Wanna try it?"

Gabriella nodded, taking the keycard from him and sliding it in the door, relieved to see the light turned green and beeped when she did. She pushed the door open, not seeing anything and cautiously stepped farther into the room, but stopping when she came in view of the bed and she stopped, gasping and covering her mouth with her hands.

Troy came up behind her, shaking his head at the site and Sharpay's eyes began to water. Gabriella buried her face into Troy, crying harder than she had ever cried. There, lying smack in the middle of the queen sized bed was the dead body of Chad Danforth.

Gabriella pulled Sharpay into a hug as Troy went to check Chad's pulse, a tear falling out of his eye at the sight of his best friend's body.

--

Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay stood in the hallway with the door to the room Chad was in still wide open. There was yellow tape cutting off the rest of the people from the room as police and investigators searched the room.

Gabriella still had her face covered by Troy's chest as Troy's face hardened, wanting to find the bastard that had stabbed his best friend to death.

"So tell me again what happened," a detective asked Troy again as the young boy grew frustrated with the questions.

"I told you already. We went looking for our friends, we found the keycard, we went in, and we found him there. We called you people, end of story."

"So you have no idea who might have killed Mr. Danforth?"

Gabriella's tears became more intense as Troy got furious. "No, I don't. Can you please stop asking me questions? You're upsetting my girlfriend."

"Mr. Bolton, we have to ask questions if we want to find out who is responsible for this."

"Well ask someone else, because I have no idea," he said, taking Gabriella as they walked away, bringing Sharpay over too.

"You okay Shar?"

The blonde nodded. "I'm going to go find Zeke. Gabi, honey I'll call you later."

Gabriella's head nodded, but she didn't remove it from Troy's chest. When Sharpay left and Troy pulled Gabriella farther away from the prying police, he pulled her head away from his body. "Baby, talk to me. Are you okay?"

Her fragile body shook and Troy held her. "Chad's dead and it's all my fault."

Troy looked at her, confused. "How is this your fault? You didn't hurt him baby."

"It's him, Troy. He's come for me and went for Chad, because he's our friend."

"No, no, no," Troy shook his head. "You listen to me Gabriella Montez; this is not your fault. He is not coming back for you. Not now, not ever."

"Troy…"

"I don't want to hear it okay. Bella, baby your fine and nothing is going to happen to you. I'm gonna take you home."

"Troy," she protested. "What about Taylor? They still haven't found her and I'm worried."

"She's fine, she's probably downstairs she's okay, trust me."

"Hey chief," The guy called as he stepped out of the elevator. "I just came from the 4th floor and we got another one. African American female. Might be the boy's girlfriend."

Gabriella's breathe stopped and Troy looked at her worried. "Baby it could be anybody…"

"Was...was she wearing a green dress?" Gabriella found the nerve to ask the detective.

He looked at her sadly before nodding slowly. "I'm so sorry Miss."

Almost immediately then, Gabriella's body went into completely shock. She would have hit the floor if Troy wasn't there to support her. And unfortunately, the worst hadn't even come. This night wasn't over yet. Far from over.

**A/N: dont kill me! i swear i was sooooo sooo sooo busy ily guys and the next chapter of something shud be out soon, hopefully this week REVIEW**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	6. Chapter 6

Prom Night

Chapter 6

Gabriella's POV

I sat cross legged on my bed, watching the TV playing the new silently. They were talking about the prom. They were talking about Chad and Taylor. They were talking about how it had to be the worst prom night ever for East High seniors. I just sat staring at the TV, wishing it wasn't real. Wishing it was Halloween or an April fool's joke. I could close my eyes 10 times, but each time I opened them it became more real.

"Gabi," Troy's voice said as I felt the bed move when he sat down next to me. "Hey, are you going to change out of your dress?"

Troy had already found a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt to change into, but I haven't moved from this spot I'd be in since Troy and I came home in the cop car. I told the police about my theory, but they said it wasn't possible and that it was just some physco freak killing teenagers for no reason. I wasn't even going to think about believing that. People can call me crazy, but I knew what was going on and I didn't feel safe, not even with Troy around. Any second now that man could walk through the door and brutal abuse me and do the same thing he did to me a mere 3 years ago.

I sat silently, staring at the TV still as Troy tried to get me to speak to him. He then turned off the TV and kneeled in front of me. I stared at the wall now, but Troy didn't give up trying. "Gabriella, baby talk to me. Tell me what's going through your mind."

I continued staring at the wall, trying to hold back my tears. I had already ruined my makeup and had tear stains on my cheeks, I was sure, so it's not like it mattered. I could feel my emotions taking over and I blinked as some more tears fell.

"Bella, don't cry," Troy said, taking my hands and kissing them. "Tell me what you're thinking."

I tried my hardest to blink away all my tears, but more just came barreling down as fast as they left. I finally broke my stare at the wall and looked down to Troy's face which was drowning with sympathy. He looked seriously concerned about me, but I knew I would be to, with the way I had been since we left the hotel.

"I'm…scared," I choked out through my tears and I broke down in Troy's arms.

"Baby, there's no need to be scared. No one is coming after you and if they are, they're not going to touch you. Not a hair on your head, you got me."

I nodded, but I still couldn't control my crying.

"How about you change out of your dress before you ruin it and then me and you can sit here and do whatever you want until you want to sleep?"

I looked into his eyes, seeing the sincerity and the love flashing throughout them. I sniffled and wiped my face again, nodding and standing up. Troy swallowed me in his arms in a tight hug and I hugged back as if my life counted on it.

"Go get changed, I'll be right here on the bed," he whispered in my ear.

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and started for my bathroom and looked back at Troy to see him standing there watching me. He nodded and I sniffled once again before going into the bathroom. I only cracked my door, because I wanted to make sure I could keep track of him. I opened my medicine cabinet, searching for some pills to help me. I figured if I took some sleeping pills, I'd be fine for the night. I grabbed the small glass beside my sink and filled it with water and took the pills before staring at myself in the mirror.

I looked horrible. Compared to the way she looked when this night began, I was now part of the walking dead. I quickly washed my face, freeing myself of my ruined make-up, but it's not like I looked any better. My eyes were still red bloodshot, evident of the many tears that I had cried and my lips were red from where I had bitten my lips from being nervous.

I walked over to my shower and sat on the side of the tub, running bath water for myself and adding some bubble bath as I slipped out of my dress and into the warm water. I had rested my head along the side of the tub, a few strands of my hair falling out of the bun I'd put it in and getting wet, but I didn't care much about that, I just wanted to forget all about tonight. Maybe Troy was right. Maybe I was just over-reacting and everything that had happened tonight was just bad luck, bad karma or something.

There was a light knock at my bathroom door as I started to drift off. I opened my eyes just in time to see Troy poke his head in the bathroom. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. "You've been in here a while. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

I nodded sleepily and yawned, my eyes half closed. He smiled at me. "Tired?"

"Somewhat," I mumbled out. I guess those sleeping pills were finally kicking in. "Can you get my towel please."

He did as I requested as I used my foot to pull the chain to unstop the water in the tub. As the water drained, I stood up and Troy wrapped my towel around me and I grabbed it, stepping out onto the mat and holding it to my chest. I didn't care much about anything anymore except for being safe and with Troy. He'd already seen me naked a few times before, so that obviously didn't matter.

I walked over to my sink and quickly brushed my teeth and re-pinning my hair up again. When I came out, I found that Troy had rested my Pj's across the bed for me. I quietly changed into them and then proceeded to crawl under the covers and into Troy's arms. We laid there in the dark, me falling asleep and Troy stroking my hair and whispering to me softly.

--

I had no idea what time it was when I woke up, but I knew it was late and I was still wrapped up in Troy's arms. There was a loud thump that had awakened me and a light shining through from under my door. I looked over to Troy, kissing his mouth lightly and them unwinding his arms from around me. I opened my bedroom door, the light blinding me at first and hearing my mother's voice coming down the hall.

"Please, please. Don't do this."

I stopped in my tracks, glad that there was a wall right here, blocking the view to and from my parents room. I made sure I couldn't be seen and moved my head slightly around the corner, seeing my dad lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

My head moved back from around the corner and I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from crying out. The tears had already started forming and were falling down my cheeks, spilling over onto my hand. I tried to control myself as I looked back around the corner and tried to ignore my father's horrifying body and I saw my mother sitting tied to a chair in the middle of her room. There was a figure standing in front of her, a knife in his hand.

My mother was shaking her head, pleading for her life and I continued to cry. Somehow I had a feeling this was coming. I knew it was him. Even looking from the back, I was right. He had come back for me. He had killed my father, was going to kill my mother and I was next.

I moved my head again and in a frantic way to get back to my room and Troy, I stumbled over the doorway to my room. As it got quiet, I panicked, worried he heard me and scrambled up and into my room, closing and locking the door. I stood staring at the door and backing away from it as if any minute now he were going to magically open it as if it weren't locked. I kept backing away, praying to God he hadn't heard and come to my room and standing on the other side of that door at this very moment. I backed into something hard, at first thinking it was the wall, but when it moved, I jumped and turned seeing it was only Troy, standing there sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Troy!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me, my face in his neck.

His hands went to my back holding me against him and yawning at the same time. "What in the world…"

"He's here. My dad…he's...he's going to kill my mom."

"Baby? What's going on? What did you see?"

"Nodal," I whispered to him, not able to control my tears as there was a bang on my bedroom door.

Troy and I looked toward the door as he held me. "Troy!"

"Hey, calm down. Okay are you sure it was him."

"Troy, it's him!"

"Baby…"

The door finally opened with a bang and my worst nightmare was standing there. The hood of his jacket was pulled up over his face, but you could still make out the faint scars. He had on those old jeans that he usually wore, with his biker boots and the knife gleaming in his hand, dripping with blood.

"Fuck," I heard Troy mumble under his breath. He grabbed my waist, pushing me behind him and I held on to his shoulders. "Get the hell out of here."

Mr. Nodal moved closer to us, not paying any attention to what Troy was saying. I knew what he was here for.

"Get the fuck away!" Troy said.

"Troy," I whimpered.

Next thing I knew, his hand came flying up and his knife came in contact with Troy's body. I heard Troy's yell and I looked down to see the knife in his chest. Nodal moved his arms, twisting the knife farther into Troy's chest as I let go of his shoulders, backing away toward the wall. My back hit the wall and I feel, my tears streaming down my face as he pulled the knife away and Troy fell to his knees holding the spot where he'd been stabbed.

"You stay the fuck away from her," he yelled out after Nodal as he stepped toward me. Troy reached out to grab his legs, but he just kicked it away. Troy lay on the floor, clutching his chest in pain as Nodal moved closer. I looked up and immediately grabbed the lamp off my nightstand and throwing it in his direction. It hit him, smashing into a million pieces and only causing him to stumble a bit, but still moving.

I crawled over to Troy, trying to get him to get up, but he was non-responsive to me. He started to cough blood and my tears became more frantic. "Troy, get up!" I yelled at him as Nodal got even closer to me. "Troy!" I screamed, but he didn't move and Nodal grabbed my arm, pulling my up off the floor. He dragged me out of my room and down the hall, where I saw my father's lifeless body as well as my mother's as we passed their room, which made me cry even harder. I knew this was the night. This was going to be the night I die.

**A/N: oh creepy huh? I was running out of ways to go with this so i hope i went in the right direction in this chapter, cuz if not, the rest of the story is going to be a total blowout =[ i'll explain hoo Mr. Nodal is in the next few chapters most likely but u already kno a bit about him and if u dont remember, go back to chapter 1 towards the end and u can read up on him until then tell me what you think about this chapter was it a total waste of a chapter like i think or did u like it REVIEW they're much appreciated trust me**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	7. Chapter 7

Prom Night

Chapter 7

Still Gabi's POV

I couldn't help crying as he dragged me out the house by the arm, not caring about my screaming and tears. He threw me into a black van quickly I guessed because I was making too much noise. I was trying to wake the whole neighborhood up, but that wasn't going to work.

I watched as he did something in the back of the van and I moved over to the sport furthest away from him and curled myself into a ball. He looked at me once more before slamming the door and leaving me in total darkness. I sat there in silence, listening to him as he walked around the van and got in the driver's side. The car started and I kept sobbing. He was going to kill me. I stayed in my ball, rocking back and forth. I just wanted to close my eyes and wake up lying in my bed next to Troy or sitting at a table back at prom, hoping, praying that nothing was real. That the entire night was a figment of my imagination, that Troy had been right and I was completely safe and Nodal was never going to get to me.

The van came to a stop and I opened my eyes, coming to terms with the fact that this was all happening. I stayed silent in the corner of the van as he slammed the driver door closed and I heard his footsteps coming around the back. He opened the back of the van as I whimpered, moving farther back, but he grabbed me anyway. He pulled me by my arm, dragging me into the night barefoot as I looked around to catch a glimpse of my surroundings. He pulled my so fast I could only see a lake with a dock and a dirt road covered with trees which was how I'm guessing he got out here. He pulled me into an old abandoned building and I stumbled, unable to see where I was going. I wondered how he was able to direct me, but I knew that was not something I needed to be focused on.

I stayed silent, still trembling but trying to figure out a way to get away from him. I had to get back to Troy, I had to make sure he was okay. And my parents, God, they were probably already long gone. At least if I couldn't save the lives of my parents, I could save my boyfriend. Without him, I wasn't sure what I would be. I had to do everything I could to get away, maybe it would work and maybe it wouldn't, but I had to try somehow.

I heard a sound that I assumed was him opening a door and a second later, his forced his lips down on mine. I gagged when he pulled away and tried to pull myself out of his grasp, but he held me tight. "I love you Gabriella," his hoarse voice told me. I struggled away from him, the tears coming again, but this time from the frustration and the pain. "And I know you love me. We WILL be together. Soon, very soon. I just have some business to take care of first, so stay here my love."

He pushed me back roughly and my body collided with the floor and I heard the door slam and lock, trapping me wherever I was. I looked around, a dim light coming from a barred window up high, giving me the sight. From what I could make out, the room was dirty, old. There were a few blankets piled in the corner along with a worn pillow. I could make out a toilet and a sink in the other and I tray with dirty and cracked plates on it. He had obviously been either staying here or holding someone in here and it was pretty obvious that I was his next captive.

I shivered from the cold, wrapping my arms around myself as I moved to the blankets, taking one and covering my body as much as I could. Looking around once more, I made out something dark in another corner by the door. I squinted, trying to see what it was, but then I sat back startled as if moved.

"Hello?" I called out, not recognizing my own voice at first.

The figured moved again and I dropped the blanket, backing up. "Um, are you there?"

It moved again, coming closer to me, and I backed once again, scared of what it might do to me.

It moved into the light that was coming from the window and I gasped, seeing the blond hair caked in dirt and the pink dress completely ruined. "Sharpay!"

She shook intensely as I moved toward her. Her head looked up to my face timidly as I went to touch her. She pulled back slightly, looking me over as she held her arms around herself. I noticed a few tears fall from her eyes and she lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Gabriella!" she cried. "I..I'm glad you're okay."

"Sharpay, what are you doing here?"

She shook her head, the tears falling rapidly. "Zeke and I stayed at his house. He must have followed us home because he came and killed Zeke and then he brought me here."

I wiped the tears from my face. "I'm so sorry Shar. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this. Taylor, Zeke Chad and my parents wouldn't be dead and Troy.." I trailed off, unable to actually say what I feared may have become of my boyfriend.

"Your parents? Troy? Gabi, what did he do?"

I shook my head, trying my best to wipe my tears away, but it wasn't working. "He killed them and then he stabbed Troy. He took me before I could find out what happened to Troy, but I'm pretty sure I know."

She pulled me to her and we hugged each other in comfort. "God, I'm so sorry.."

"Gabriella, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault he's a physco."

"But it is! Maybe I said the wrong thing, or gave him the wrong message, but whatever I did, it led him to believe I loved him and now he wants to kill everyone I've ever cared about."

"He's a fucking physco, Gabriella. You never did anything wrong. He's crazy in the head. He believed that you were meant to be with him and he couldn't handle the fact that he was the teacher, you were the student, you loved Troy and you were creeped out by him."

I nodded. "Whatever happens, I promise I'll love you forever. You'll always be my best friend."

"Same," she said, shivering again. "Now how do we get out of here?"

I looked around at the dirty room. "The window is barred, I don't think that's an option."

Sharpay stood up and I noticed the blood and dirt covering her legs. She looked like she had been through hell, but I'd imagined that I looked no better.

"Gabi…that window is just small enough for you to fit," she said. "You're smaller than me, especially since you're not wearing your dress anymore."

I stared at her as if she'd just told me she was a lesbian and had just told me she had a crush on me. "Are you….you want me leave you?"

"Gabriella look, my boyfriends dead, at least you might have a chance to help Troy. He's after you and he won't stop until he gets you, but you go and I'll distract him. I'll make sure the bastard suffers and I'll hold him off as long as I can, but you need this. After 3 years of being terrorized by him, including tonight and the nightmares, you deserve some kind of relief."

"Sharpay," I sniffed and looked at her, determined not to let this happen. "He'll kill you, just like Zeke, Chad and Taylor. I can't risk that with you, I need at least one of my friends."

"You have Troy," she said, giving me a weak smile.

"You don't even know if Troy's still alive. He could be dying right now!"

"Even more of a reason why you need to go," she said, pulling me up and pushing me towards the window. "Now, before he comes back."

"Shar.."

"Gabriella, stop protesting this. Just do it!"

I let the tears fall. "I was going to say thank you and I'll miss you."

Sharpay nodded. "Get on my shoulders and I'll get you up. You can squeeze through and push it open."

I did as she said and as I was sliding my body through the window, I heard the door opening. Turning slightly, with my legs still dangling I saw Nodal coming in the room. He looked up at me and then at Sharpay and angrily grabbed Sharpay by her hair, pulling her away from the wall near the window. He reached out for me, but I moved my leg, scrambling to get out the window. I stood up and looked around, noticing the van and the trees that surrounded the dirt path and I knew how I was going to make my break. A scream from within the building made me turn back. I kneeled in front of the window just in time to see him holding the knife at Sharpay's throat. She looked at me and yelled for me to run just seconds before he slid the knife across her body, leaving an angry red line of blood as her body went limp to the floor.

I pulled my head away, covering my mouth as I stood up, trying to force myself not to break down and cry. I stood up, stumbling down through the trees, knowing I had to move fast before he came after me. I pushed my way barefoot through the trees as I heard the van starting up in the distance. There was a roar of the car as it shot up the dirt path and I stumbled into a large bush just as he drove by.

I sat on the floor for a bit, thinking about my best way out of here. There was a sudden thunder from over my head and almost instantly I felt water drops on my head. I stood up, walking slowly through the trees, trying to keep my head clear and my eyes watching for Nodal or the van and before long I was drench and tired.

I didn't know if I could do this anymore. I was unsure if I could handle this. Part of me just wanted to drop in the wet mud under my feet and stay there until he found me. At this point, there wasn't any reason for me to keep going. All of my friends were dead and I knew Troy wasn't far from it, if not already. And the police probably had no idea of anything. If I had any hope of making it out alive, it would be after morning and I wasn't so sure I could hold out that long.

I stopped at a tree, looking around as my eyes were met only with darkness. I let my body sink down into the mud as the rain continued to pelt me, my tears getting mixed in with the rain water. I sat back, leaning my head against the tree as my vision became clouded over. It was over. I knew there was no sense in continuing to try to get away. Whatever I did, he would know. Wherever I went, he would find me. He loved me and he was going to stop until I was his, not matter what the cost. I don't know why it had taken me so long to realize this, but now I knew it wasn't worth the fight.

Sitting there, my back against the tree, I waited. I waited for him to come back for me and I waited for this all to be over. I'd made the final decision that if I had to go through the rest of my life being scared then I'd rather not live this life at all. There was a sound of tires driving over dirt and a flash of bright light on me. My eyes felt heavy and I was completely tired of fighting now, so whatever happened, happened. I just hoped that Nodal would get the karma he deserved. The last thing I heard before I closed my eyes finally and separated myself from the rest of world was voices frantically calling out and flashing lights. Then I let go.

**A/N: im sorry my updates have been very minimal but check out my profile i kinda gave a little bit of an explanation but not much. REVIEW!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	8. Chapter 8

Prom Night

Chapter 8

Gabriella's POV

When I woke up, I didn't feel as horrible as I had felt before. My body was still slightly sore, but I realized instead of laying on something wet, cold, or hard, that I was lying in some soft. A bed to be precise. I sat up quickly, too quickly for my head started to spin and took in my surroundings. I was in a bedroom. In someone's bed. How the hell did I get here?

I took in the plain baby blue walls. I pushed the covers back, planting my feet on the ground and noticing for the first time that I was clean and wearing an entirely different set of clothes. A white tank top and yellow Capri sweatpants donned my body as I stood up from the bed and moved slowly across the room. I could hear voices through the door and prayed that it wasn't anyone who knew Nodal and pretty sure it wasn't. If so why would they clean me up and put me in a bed?

My hand reached for the doorknob and I held in a breath as I turned the knob slowly and quietly. I let my feet control myself as I moved on, hoping there were no creaks in the floorboard or anything that would give me away. As my bare feet silently touched the hardwood floor, I heard the voices getting louder with each step. It sounds to me like a family. A happy family sitting around and spending time with each other. I could hear children's voices speaking out into the air and I knew that I was safe from Nodal, at least for the time being. I still didn't want to expose myself to a group of total strangers even if they did treat me good.

I stepped around the corner, moving my feet gingerly and tip-toeing down the stairs. My hand gripped tight to the railing as I little girl holding a stuffed teddy bear came into view around the wall that stood there next to the stairs. My hand flexed and I quickly stepped back, stumbling on the stairs. I froze, bending down on the stairs, hoping to shrink away and not be seen.

"Hello?" A voice called out. "Is anyone there?"

I freaked out, trying to figure out a way to get out of here as I panicked, thinking I should have never gone snooping anyway.

I stood up and peeked around the corner again, catching the little girl looking right at me and I freaked out, backing up again.

"Mommy!" the little girl spoke. "She's on the stairs."

There was the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and footsteps as I got scared. I was unsure why I was so scared, but I immediately bolted back up the stairs, my bare feet making a thudding sound as I ran.

"Wait! Don't be scared of us."

I didn't listen. I just keep stumbling away until I came back to the room I had woken up in. I closed the door, trying to find a lock. Not finding one, I pressed my back up against it, trying to block myself in and the family out. Although, it was probably no use in trying since whoever was on the other side of that door would be able to get in anyway.

There was a knock and I jumped, startled. "Hello, miss?"

I whimpered, backing up on the bed. Although I said I wasn't scared before, I was freaking out now. What if it was Nodal's family? What if he had a wife and kids I had no idea about and he was using them to get to me? He had them bathe me and give me a place to sleep, just to torture me in the end. I wasn't going to let this happen. Not after everything he's put me through tonight.

"Can you please come out?" The voice said again. "We won't hurt you, I promise."

I didn't answer, sitting on the bed, just staring at the door.

"I don't know your name," the voice spoke. "But we found you in the woods. You were leaning against the trees and you looked pretty beat up so my husband suggested we bring you in and fix you up. We didn't mean to scare you and it wasn't intentional. I know waking up in a strange place probably has you scared for your life, and whatever you had been through before we found you most likely already had you shaken up enough…So uh, we have food, if you're hungry. You can come down when you want, you shouldn't be scared, we have no means to harm you, just to help."

I stared at the door, hearing the soft breathing of the female behind the door, before she sighed. "Okay," she mumbled. "I tried." I heard the sound of her footsteps walking away and I relaxed on the bed, looking around for an escape. I came to the conclusion that this was a guest room, with a closet, bed, nightstand and lamp. There was a tiny window behind the bed, but nowhere near big enough for me to try and get through if I wanted to make a quick escape.

But when I took a step back and made a second thought about it, I didn't want a quick escape. What if he was out there? Was if this was part of his plan and he was waiting for me? I didn't want to risk putting myself into danger that I had worked so hard to get away from. After debating it with myself for a while, I finally decided that maybe the family housing me wasn't so bad after all. They were probably harmless and just kind hearted people looking to help.

I opened the door quietly, peaking out the door again as I had done a little while again. The voices downstairs had resumed to talking but this time they were hushed and I could practically assume they were talking about me. As I stepped closer and moved down the flight of stairs, the voices became much clearer to me.

"Well, I don't think it has anything to do with us," the first voice said. "She's probably scared for her life."

The second voice agreed. "Considering the way we found her yeah, I would be too."

"And waking up in a strange house with no one I know," a third added.

"So you think e should give her time?" the second voiced asked.

"Most likely," the first voice answered. "She has to come down eventually and when she does, we'll just let her move at her own pace."

"Um…" I walked into the room, standing silently a few feet away from the 3 people. The heads of 2 men and a woman turned to see me standing there.

The older of the two men, who looked in his early 50's stood up from his chair, motioning to me. As soon as he did, I took a step back cautiously.

"Don't run away," he said, stopping me where I was. "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know if you're okay."

When I didn't answer, he glanced back at the woman and the other man at the table. "Um, this is my son and his wife. I'm Mike."

I stared at him for a few minutes before I looked over at his son, who was staring right back at me.

"His name's Jason," Mike spoke up. "And that's Julianne. They live here with me with their daughter; you might have heard her before. That's Olivia. We found you out in the woods earlier and we figured we'd just help out."

I kept staring. "Where am I?" I croaked out finally.

Mike looked pleased that I'd spoken. "Uh, my house. It used to be my lake house, just a cabin in the woods, but I like here permanently now. It's secluded. A little ways from town. Why, do you need to get to town?"

I nodded slowly and he moved forward. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you? Why were you out in the woods all alone?"

As I stared at them staring back at me, I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes.

"No, no, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"Mike," Julianne spoke up. "Maybe it's too personal. Or maybe it's a girl thing. You should let me talk to her."

He nodded silently and I stepped back into a corner as he and Jason passed me to walk away and then I was staring at this Julianne character.

"You can sit if you want to," she offered kindly. "I don't bite and there's nothing wrong with the chairs I promise."

I kept standing, looking around the room as if expecting something.

"Or you could just stand," she nodded, looking away. "So, um what's your name? Will you tell me that?"

I took a breath. "Gabriella," I whispered, so low, I'm not even sure she heard me, but she did. And she smiled.

"That's a pretty name. So why is a pretty girl your age with such a pretty name looking so confused and in pain? What were you doing out in those woods? Did someone hurt you? Did you witness something?"

I wiped my eyes gently. "His name's Nodal."

"Nodal? And what did he do to you."

"He killed everyone I know, and he's trying to kill me."

"What?" Julianne exclaimed, looking at her. "Sweetheart…"

"He's after me. And he won't stop until he gets me. He wants what he wants."

"Oh God, Gabriella are you sure?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm pretty sure about what has happened to me, I wouldn't make this up."

"Well why didn't you tell us this sooner? We need to call the police."

"No!" I protested. "They won't be able to stop him."

"Gabriella…"

Without warning, the front door busted open with a slam and in walked Nodal with a huge sharp knife in his hand.

"Too late," he said as he stood before them.

I turned looking for an escape, but seeing none, I backed up into a wall, knowing Nodal was right; it was too late.

**A/N: ooooh cliffy! So what happens to Gabriella now? Well i guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. R&R!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	9. Chapter 9

Prom Night

Chapter 9

Gabriella stumbled backwards as Nodal came closer and grabbed Julianne in one quick motion. She watched as the woman struggled for about a few seconds before Nodal shoved the knife into her abdomen, causing her to scream out in pain before she fell limp to the floor.

She felt the tears slipping out and she turned to run up the stairs and Nodal grabbed her arm. "I don't think so sweetheart."

She whimpered, trying to get away but he held on to her tightly, lifting the blood covered knife to stroke her cheek with it, leaving a trail that got in her unruly hair and fell to her neck. "Please, don't…please." She begged him, but he showed no mercy.

He gripped her tighter, pulling her close against her body. "You left me! You ran away from me! All I did was love you and you ran away!" he screamed at her, but she showed no response, other than trying to get away.

Mike came down the stairs seconds later. "What the hell? Who are you? Leave her alone!"

He came closer, in an attempt to save Gabriella, but she let out a sob and that was when Mike saw his dead daughter on the ground. "You bastard! Let the girl go. She didn't do anything, she'd only a child."

"I love her!" Nodal screamed out, pulling Gabriella closer and holding the knife to her neck.

"Please," Mike said. "Let her go."

As Nodal made a move to get closer to Mike, there was a grunt as he let Gabriella go, stumbling to the floor near Julianne's body. It took a minute for Mike and Gabriella to realize that Jason had jumped on Nodal's back.

Mike had grabbed Gabriella, pulling her to safety as Jason struggled with Nodal on the floor. Olivia came running across the room straight into her grandfather's arms as they watched her father and Gabriella's stalker.

"Gabriella please take Olivia upstairs. Go into the room and lock the door. Do not open it for anyone and use the phone to call 911."

Gabriella shakily grabbed the little girl, dashing up the stairs with her just as Olivia cried out for her father. "Daddy!"

When Jason turned, Nodal took this to his advantage, easily plunging the knife into the man's neck, killing him instantly.

Gabriella's tears came down harder as she ran into the nearest room, locking the door and placing the screaming girl onto the bed. She grabbed the phone and tried to dial 911 the best she could with her shaky hands and blurry eyes.

"I want my Daddy," the little girl cried out as Gabriella panicked on the phone. She tried to ignore the noises of struggle coming from downstairs as the phone rang on the other end.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I need help!" Gabriella blurted out immediately. "There's a guy trying to kill me and he's already killed a man and his wife and I have little with me and he might be coming after us…"

"Breathe sweetheart," the male voice on the line told her calmly. "I can't help you if you're panicking. Now tell me slowly what's happening."

"He's trying to murder us!"

"What's your name?"

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. I'm 17. I go to East High School and there's a guy that's been following me all night. He's killed all my friends and he's followed me to a house where the people have helped me and he's murdering them."

"Do you know the man after you? What's him name?"

"He stalked me for 6 months. His name is Alexander Nodal. He used to be a teacher at my school and they put him in jail three years ago, but now he's back."

"Gabriella, I need you to tell me what's happening now."

Gabriella pressed her ear to the door, hearing silence. "Nothing. I can't hear anything. We're locked in a room."

"Who's in the room with you?"

"Olivia. She's the daughter of the family that helped me. She's about 3..."

Gabriella cut herself off with a scream when there was a bang on the door and the wood cracked, revealing Nodal's knife through the door about 3 inches from Gabriella's head.

"He's here!" she screamed into the phone, running over to grab the little girl, whose cries got louder.

"I need you to tell me where you are," the guy asked her frantically.

"I don't know! Someone where out in the woods, I can't tell you. We need to get out of here."

"I'm going to trace the call but you have to stay on the line."

"I can't he's coming!"

"Put the phone down, hide it somewhere..."

Gabriella pulled Olivia closer as Nodal managed to destroy half of the door, getting himself into the room successfully. She dropped the phone, getting up and grabbing a nearby lamp, throwing it directly at Nodal's head.

Panicking, but trying to get away, she grabbed Olivia as Nodal's fell to the floor, holding his bleeding head and raced out the door, back outside into the woods at a mad attempt to get away. She was scared for her life, but even more for the little girl. Nodal had made her life a living hell for 3 years and she was not going to let him to it to a little girl.

As she ran blindly into the woods, Olivia's screams got louder, but Gabriella was too panicked to think about comforting the girl, but more about getting away. She didn't even think of the possibility that Nodal would find them from the little girl's screams. She ran and ran, not looking back.

Eventually, she got tired and Olivia's crying had numbed down to a sobbing sound. She quickly hid them behind a bush, trying to shush the little girl as much as she could.

"Olivia, you have be quiet please. He can't find us." Gabriella tried to please with her, but she kept on her sobbing.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy!" she screamed at Gabriella, hitting her in the chest put Gabriella just held her.

"I can't get your Mommy and Daddy right now, but I promise you'll be safe, we just have to…"

Nodal's hand clamped down over Gabriella's mouth as he pulled her out from the bush, making Olivia tumble over on the grass.

"I'm tired of your little games Gabriella," Nodal told her frustrated as he held her, his knife still dripping with blood as he held it to her neck, Olivia sitting on the floor a few feet away just watching.

Gabriella kept her eyes on the girl, trying to will her to run with her eyes.

"I'm sick of chasing after you, you know," he continued. "No more of this, got it! I love you so, so much, but you always have to make it difficult," he stressed, tugging on her hair hard and making her cry out.

She looked at his face. "Please Alex," she begged him. "Just let me go. Let us go."

"You don't get to call me that!" he yelled yanking on her hair some more, making her whimper and trying to pull his hand off. "You don't deserve me. You lied to me, you ran away from me, you betrayed me and all I did was love you!"

She cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You're right, I was wrong. I shouldn't have tried to send you away..."

"You already did!" he growled. "3 years, Gabi. 3 long years I spent waiting for the day that I could see you again. And now that I'm here I want the revenge for you putting me in there."

"I'm sorry!" she screamed while sobbing out. "I didn't mean to, please don't do this."

He held the knife against her body. "It's too late. You've hurt me Gabriella. And as much as I love you, I have to hurt you too. It's only fair."

Gabriella cried, having enough. If this was how it was going to end, then fine. She'd rather be dead than going through this torture. "I love you, Alex!" She told him, hoping he would let her go.

His grip on her hair loosened and she found herself lying on the ground in front of him as he towered over her. "What did you say?"

"I love you," she cried out. "I always have. I had to deny it. I didn't want my parents to know. I couldn't tell everyone, I just... I had to lie."

He looked at her, hurt evident in his face. "I went to jail because of you Gabriella! How do you call that love?"

"I know," she pleaded. "And I'm so sorry. " She crawled over to him and pulled on his pants. "You have to believe me."

She could feel something breaking in him as he looked down on her, but within seconds, his knife was in her stomach as she gasped at the painful feeling.

She looked down at his arm holding the knife in her and then looked back at his tear-filled eyes. "I love you Gabriella Montez."

She fell back onto the wet ground, the knife still protruding from her stomach as Nodal stood over her. She could hear sirens in the distances and the body of Olivia as her tiny body carried her away. She looked back up and Nodal, going in and out as he stared down at her and the sudden feel of water hit her body.

It took her a few seconds to realize that it had started raining hard and Nodal was standing over her crying. Her eyes closed slowly for a second before she opened them. Immediately, she looked over to see Olivia being picked up by a man in black as a crowd had gathered a little ways away, cars with flashing lights sitting around the crowd.

There was a loud crack in the air that hurt Gabriella's ears, but before she could comprehend what had happened, Nodal dropped to his knees, still staring at her and then his upper body fell forward onto hers, the pressure from it hitting the knife that was still in her and sending her off to close her eyes finally.

She felt numb. She didn't feel a single thing as she lay in the mud that had been created by the rain. There was no pain, not thing, just a flash of bright light and then complete and total darkness.

**A/N: I'm kinda smiling right now, dont ask me why but itz not about the story...well it is but..it's about the fact that I'm satisfied with this chapter, not at the content, just remember that. I enjoyed writing this to an extent and I will reveal that there's probably about 2 chapters to be squeezed out of this...or one...havent decided yet but I loved reading ur reviews b/c u guys were rlly into this story and that's what gave me the will to finish it =) until next chapter**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	10. Chapter 10

Prom Night

Chapter 10

Gabriella's head was pounding when she finally opened her eyes. She took in the sound of beeping and the white walls surrounding her, groaning as she tried to move her body and the pain protested against her.

"No honey, don't move."

She coughed and turned to see her aunt from her Dad's side of the family sitting in a chair close to her bed. Another quick look around the room, told her she was lying in a hospital bed, wearing one of those ugly flower print gowns.

"Aunt Serena, what happened?" She mustered up the strength to ask.

Her aunt got up from the chair, coming over to press a button and adjust Gabriella's bed so she was sitting upright, before sitting next to her on the bed. "Sweetheart, you don't remember?"

Gabriella looked at her. "Well, not everything. I remember prom and going home and..Mom and Dad. Then the warehouse and Sharpay. And then the people that tried to help me and then I ended up in the woods and that's the last I know of. What happened? Are my parents okay?"

Serena looked down at her lap, a few tears falling from her eyes. "Gabriella, they…they didn't make it sweetie, I'm sorry."

She tried to stop the rapid fall of the tears from her eyes, but they kept spilling down her face regardless. Her aunt moved closer, pulling her into her arms, letting Gabriella cry on her shoulder. "I know, you don't want to hear this right now, but…Sharpay, Zeke, the people that tried to help…they didn't make it either."

"Olivia!" Gabriella remembered, looking at her aunt frantically.

"What?"

"The little girl. The one that was with me in the woods. Is she okay?"

Serena nodded. "She's fine, they found some family members. Her grandparents on her mother's side. They lived out of state, but once they got the phone call, they came to get her. She's going back to Utah with them as soon as she's discharged. She suffered some minor injuries, but nothing serious."

"What about…" Gabriella trailed off biting her lip.

Serena ran her hands down the girls back, trying to calm her down. "It's all over for good now Gabriella. They shot him out in the woods when he stabbed you. He fell on you, applying pressure to the knife, making it go deeper into you, but it just missed an artery and your lungs. It's a miracle it did, because if it was 2 inches over, they said you wouldn't have survived."

Gabriella sighed, when a memory hit her. She had to know if he was okay. She opened her mouth to ask her aunt when the door to her hospital room opened and Troy's parents walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton? What are you..what happened? Is Troy okay?"

Lucille nodded, wiping her teary-eyed face. "He's fine Gabriella. He was still conscious when we got to him. We were all worried about you. They were convinced for the longest that you wouldn't make it."

"Where is he? Can I see him?"

"They've got him down the hall. He wanted to come see you, but they wouldn't let him because they're giving him another dose of pain medication and you weren't up yet." Jack informed her.

"I'm up," Gabriella protested, moving despite the pain shooting through her torso. "I want to see him. I need to…"

"Gabriella," Serena stopped her, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You can't get out of bed."

"I need you see him. You don't understand," she went to get up again but something stopped her.

"Gabi, don't," a hoarse voice spoke, making her sit back and stop struggling

The four turned to the door to see Troy walking in with the help of his IV stand that was still connected to his arm.

"Troy!"

He smiled softly at her. "I'm okay Brie, I'm right here."

"Troy, I told you to stay where you were," his mother went to scold him, but her husband held her back.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered when he reached her, leaning against the bed for support. "I thought you were…"

He shook his head, pulling her to him. "I'm fine. I'm going to be sore for the next week or so, but I'm fine."

She hugged him tight, being cautious of the IV on his arm and pushed her head into the crook of his neck. She loved that even in a hospital that reeked of sick and old people, he stilled smelled like him. He had that wonderful scent that made him Troy.

She started crying as they held each other and he pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes. "Why are you crying baby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I was just…so scared. He wouldn't stop. He tried so hard to get me and then he.." she stopped getting too choked up to finish, but she didn't have to.

"I know," he whispered, pulling her into his chest. "I know. And I'm so sorry I wasn't there. But I'm here now and I'm not going to leave you. It's over okay. He's never coming back for you. Never."

All she could do was nod into his shoulder as he rocked her. "I love you, Troy."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too," he whispered. "Forever and always."

6 months. 6 months was how long she'd been trying to get back to her normal life. 6 months since the most terrifying night of her life. 6 months since she lost her parents and her closest high school friends. 6 months since her world was turned upside and then spun around. But now she was fine. Or so she thought.

Gabriella shot up in bed, in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily glancing around the room as her eyes became alert in the darkness of her room. Sighing when she realized where she was, she put her head in her hands and curled up with her knees to her chest.

"You okay," Troy asked from his spot beside her. He was in town visiting, since after the incident, Gabriella knew it would be best to move on, so she went to Stanford while Troy attended Berkley and he came to visit her just about every weekend if he could.

She sighed, running her hands over her face and getting up out of her bed. Troy, who was still dressed in his clothes from the day, got up after her. "Brie, talk to me."

She shook her head. "I keep having nightmares from that night, the night he stabbed me. They won't go away. And every time I have them I wind up dying. Or they might go the other way around. You end up dying then and I can't take it anymore."

"Hey," he said softly. "You're fine. They're just dreams."

She sighed. "Well you remember what happened last time I started having dreams again."

He looked at her. "That's not going to happen, Gabs, he's dead okay. I don't know why you're having dreams again, but you have to trust me on this."

She nodded, letting him guide her back to the bed. "I trust you, I'm just freaked out."

Troy lay down on her bed, positioning himself sideways so there was enough room for both of them as she lay next to him and curled up at his side.

The two tried to get back to sleep, but 15 minutes later, Gabriella found herself staring at the ceiling. "Troy?"

"Hmm," he replied, his eyes closed with his arm resting over them.

"You up?"

"I am now, why?"

"I can't sleep," she said, rolling over to face him.

He pulled his arm away and looked at her. "Still thinking about the dream?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No."

Troy scrunched up his eyebrows. "What's wrong."

She shrugged. "I just can't sleep. Can we talk until I fall asleep?"

Troy picked up his phone on her nightstand, seeing that it was a little past 4 in the morning. "Sure, what do you wanna talk about."

"I have no idea, I just…"

"I love you." Troy interrupted her.

She giggled, looking at him. "I love you, too. What was that about?"

Troy shrugged, staring at her. "I don't know."

She noticed he would take his eyes off her and she became worried. "What? Is there something on my face?"

He laughed, taking her hand. "No, there's nothing your face."

She at him strangely. "Then why were you staring at me?"

He chuckled. "I can't stare at my beautiful girlfriend?"

She rolled her eyes. "You can, but I was just wondering if there was a reason."

He smiled. "No reason, you're just all mine."

She smiled softly, looking into his eyes lovingly and seeing the love staring back at her. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You? Brie, you're amazing…"

"Troy, no. I'm far from it…"

"If this is the part where you blame yourself for Nodal, stop right there. You're perfect. Everything I could ever ask for is sitting right here in front of me and she's all mine."

"You think I'm perfect? 'Cause I'm in no way perfect."

"To me you are. You're my perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more."

She smiled, kissing him gently. "You're sweet."

He shook his head, kissing her back and trailing down to her neck. "No I'm not, I'm in love."

"I am too, trust me. You're my perfect too. You're always there for me and you do simple sweet things like this. You tell me things that make me so happy and you think so highly of me when I don't."

"Because I love everything about you. Everything you say, everything you do..it's just perfect. You're perfect in every way."

"See! The things you say make me fall even more in love with you each day."

Troy brought his hand up to her cheek. "Marry Me?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she sat up. "What?"

Troy swallowed, sitting up too. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

She looked at him. "You…want to marry me?"

"Uh..yeah," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now?"

"No, no. I…I want to spend the rest of my life with you Brie, there's no doubt about that. I'm always going to want to be with you. So whether we get married now or in 5 years or 10, I'll be happy. I want you to be mine and only mine. I want to be able to flaunt you and show everyone that you belong to me. I want you to have my last name. I just want you. You and only you. I dream of the day that you become Gabriella Bolton, and I just…I guess this is my way of proposing, but I don't have a ring," he smiled nervously. "And I don't exactly want to propose to you at 4 in the morning in your dorm room."

Gabriella wiped her eyes, smiling at him. "Troy, you just..completely rambled on and on and I thought it as adorable. And I want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. And I can't wait till the day that you make me Gabriella Bolton. So…for that day that you actually do ask me..my answer is yes."

Troy grabbed her face, pressing their lips together as she giggled as his eagerness. "I love you, so much."

She smiled, kissing him back. "I love you too, Troy. And you know what, I think I'm ready."

"Ready? Like ready, ready?" He asked and she laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, for real this time. I'm yours."

He smiled, pushing her back gently and hovering over her. "Say it again."

"I'm yours, forever."

And with that they gave themselves to each other. Overcoming tragedy and heartbreak and fear was Troyella. They were happy now and maybe things weren't completely back to normal. Yes, they were still trying to forget about the unfortunate events, but they had each other. And together they could do anything.

**A/N: it's over =( yeah so it was a short story, but I'm really proud of it, especially the ending. And the song I'm Yours by Jason Mraz really helped me end this because for some reason, after all Troyella had been through, the song described how I wanted to write them out in this chapter =). Anyway, new story will be out within the next few hours, or days. I haven't made up my mind.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers, so here's a list of all that reviewed my story (even the anonymous ones).**

_**Those who reviewed:**_

**teamedwardakazannassarules101**

**freaky werewolf vampire girl**

**Kit-Kat931**

**hollygirl1823**

**TwilightFreak2008**

**letsdothis**

**ashyboo02**

**XxBabiiGurlxX**

_**Those who reviewed more than once:**_

**EaseThePain**

**Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike**

**MuzicLover**

**caro9623**

**sillymeggo**

**Chantelle-Bestie**

**Clembo29**

_**Anonymous Reviewers:**_

******toni yeats**

**Kingle**

**Mingle**

**And a special thanks to my favorite reviewer. I know people shouldn't pick favorites but Kro22 has reviewed on every single chapter of this story. A girl couldn't pick a better reviewer. So thanks to her and thanks to all of you guys you really were amazing. I probably won't ever type out user names in my chapter again but i will thank u guys in general. I only did this because out of all my stories, this one was the shortest (besides oneshots) and had the fewest reviewers (36 when i did this) and the reviews kept me motivated. So thanks again guys and keep on the lookout for a new story.**

**Troyellaishottndsexy**


End file.
